George & Alanna's Wedding Ceremony
by ladymori
Summary: Like the title says, this is George and Alanna's actual wedding. A lengthy one-shot. I hope you enjoy, and rate.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the following characters. They are property of Tamora Pierce.

**Summary:** Like the title says, this is George and Alanna's actual wedding. A length one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N:** I'm tired of reading wedding stories that are "Alanna's wedding is tomorrow, but then Jon shows up!" or "Alanna is going to get married, but is it meant to be?" Obviously, we all know how it turns out. So, here is my version of their wedding ceremony. Please rate.

(Sorry is the above statements sound harsh, but my inner George fangirl gets upset easily.)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

George Cooper self-consciously smoothed down his tunic- he had never been dressed in clothes so fine before. Underneath his black velvet tunic, the newly appointed Baron of Pirate's Swoop wore a dark green silk shirt and matching green hose. His mother had gone on about how the color brought out the green in his hazel eyes as she helped him to get dressed earlier. Her own hazel eyes had filled with tears as she had tugged and fussed, making sure his appearance was presentable for his wedding. Sidestepping her hands, George teased her, saying she was more nervous about _his _wedding than her own upcoming nuptials with Sir Myles of Olau.

From his position in front of the altar, he smiled reassuringly at his mother. She sat, twisting a wet handkerchief in one hand; the other being held by Marek Swiftknife, the new King of the Thieves. Sitting on the wooden benches surrounding her mother and his old rival and good friend were thieves, crooks, flower sellers, and the rest of his loyal court and companions.

George struggled to hold back a grin. Sitting on the other side of Eleni Cooper, looking oddly comfortable among the thieves, was my Lord Provost. Catching George's eye, the man winked roguishly. _Amazing how things can change. So many things have happened since I met Alanna, _he thought happily as he remembered the adventures he had experienced and the friends he had made since the lady knight had come into his life. _Never a dull moment. Life with her is sure to be exciting. _

Speaking of his bride-to-be, the new noble turned expectantly to watch the large wooden door directly across from him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Alanna slid a hand over her coppery hair as she studied herself in the mirror. She and Thayet were standing in one of the temple's outer rooms. When she and George had discussed where the wedding should be held, a temple in Corus dedicated to Alanna's patron, the Goddess, seemed highly appropriate.

Thayet gently turned her around. Tonight, the Queen of Tortall's beauty was underplayed; the woman wore a simple, deep blue dress, a delicate silver crown, and her only jewelry was a sapphire pendant. She hadn't told her so, but Alanna knew her friend wanted the audience to be focused solely on Alanna, and for that, she was thankful. Reaching out to adjust a fold in the white lacy material, Thayet smiled. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

Alanna hesitated. Was she ready to go marry George? A picture of his twinkling eyes and infectious smile appeared in her mind. She thought of the way he made her laugh, the way he made her happy in a way no one else could. Thinking of these things made her heart swell. Nodding to Thayet, she whispered, "Yes, I'm ready. I've been ready since I came back from fetching the Dominion Jewel. Or maybe, I've always been ready, I was just too scared to realize it."

Thayet reached out and hugged Alanna delicately, making sure she didn't muss up her hair or clothes. A few moments later the two women pulled apart, Thayet to enter the main chamber and alert everyone, Alanna to turn back to the mirror and wait.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Thayet tried to slip inconspicuously into the main room, but the Queen of Tortall couldn't help but stand out; it was her nature. But unlike other occasions, tonight was different. The audience looked at her not because of her position or her beauty, but because her appearance let them know that the ceremony was about to start. As the minstrels began to play a beautiful melody, every head craned towards the door. The doors opened wide, admitting the bride, clutching the arm of her adopted father. Slowly, father and daughter made their way down the aisle.

George was awed by the appearance of the love of his life. Alanna was dressed in a simple, yet elegant white gown. The silk and lace material shone brightly in the torchlight. Her striking violet eyes sparkled, as did the rich ember stone at her neck.

George noticed several members of the congregation hide small smiles; it seemed they, like George, had noticed the gleaming silver sword belted to Alanna's waist in a silken sash. Its presence didn't faze him, this was who she was. It was also a smart idea, since everyone vividly remembered Jon's coronation. Besides, how could he blame her, when he had no less than six daggers hidden on his person?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sir Myles of Olau tightened his grip on the arm of his adopted daughter. He was pleasantly surprised to see that ten of the Bazhir from their tribe, the Bloody Hawk, had accepted their invitation to the wedding. He was glad they were here; it was all thanks to them that he had been able to made Alanna his daughter. Inclining his head slightly, he nodded to Kara, Kourrem and their tribe's headman, Halef Seif, as the pair continued to walk slowly down the aisle.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

King Jonathan of Conte watched with a happy heart as Myles left Alanna with George in front of the altar. He was glad that his best friend, his Champion, had met her soul mate. He squeezed Thayet's hand tenderly; he knew how emotional weddings made her feel.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sitting behind the King and Queen were Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth - Gary- of Naxen, and Buriam Tourakom. As the priestess started the ceremony, Raoul sighed. "They look so happy." With a small grin, Gary leaned over and whispered, "Who would have thought Squire Alan would have married the King of the Thieves?" The knights let out only a soft whoop of mirth before Buri elbowed them into silence. They were sitting in front of Duke Baird and the elder Gareth of Naxen, two people she did not want to anger.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The priestess pulled a long cord out of her robe's many hidden pockets. She began to wind it over Alanna and George's clasped hands, binding them together. Raising her voice, she addressed the occupants of the temple clearly. "This rope is a symbol of your love. As I bind your hands together, I also bind your souls. You are now two people, one body and one heart." She nodded to Alanna; it was time for their personal vows.

Purple eyes locked on hazel ones as Alanna took a deep breath. "When I first came to the palace, I dreamed of being a knight. That dream became reality because of you. You helped me to keep my secret, you taught me new ways to fight, you were my best friend, and someone who made sure I remembered who I was. You saw all of me, even the parts **I** hadn't discovered yet. It was only right that are paths continued to be intertwined even after I was knighted. Slowly, I struggled and learned more about myself- I found that I could be a woman and a warrior, a fighter and still use magic. Once I felt completed, I had a new dream- to be yours. Your love helped make me who I am, and I never want to be without it for as long as I live. Years don't matter George Cooper, because I will love you forever. Your laugh, your smile, everything that makes you **you**, I will love forever."

When Alanna finished, there was a moment of silence. George's hazel eyes were filled with warmth as he wetted his lips and began to speak **his** vows. "When I first saw you, I knew you would be important to me, but I never realized how truly important you would become. Lass, you changed my life. A new world was opened up to me with the appearance of a stubborn, short-tempered violet eyed youngling. You trusted me with matters more important than your life, and in turn, you became my most trusted friend. My priorities changed. I no longer wanted to be King in the Lower City; I wanted to laugh you out of your bad tempers, to make you smile. I simply want to make you happy, but never change you. I love you for you, just as you love me for me, past and all. The time spent with you has been the best in my life, and I cannot wait to see what the rest of time brings our way."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Coram Smythesson looked on with pride as the rest of the ceremony was finished. The girl he had helped to raise had grown up with a vengeance. And though he had been reluctant to grant his approval of a thief, at this moment, he could think of no one more suited for his Lioness.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**A/N: **Sorry that the vows are a little weird. I had trouble putting their feelings to words. I hope they worked out well. (I didn't put it in, but Rispah is sitting next to Coram. Just in case you wanted to know.)

Well, what are you waiting for? Story's over! Rate rate:-D


End file.
